


Lost For Words

by watermelonriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: While following up a lead for his latest case, the last person Jim expects to see is Edward Nygma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://edngyma.tumblr.com/post/154829863074/long-time-no-speak-what-are-you-doing-here 
> 
> This is set some time after season 3 episode 11, so all the events from season 1 episode 1 till then have taken place.

Jim was about to give up and head back to the station when he heard the shop door open and close behind him. He was about to turn around and see if it was his lead finally showing up, but before he could he was greeted with a familiar voice.

“Hello, Jimbo.”

Jim looked over his shoulder, eyes wide, concerned look. “Ed?”

There was a soft, short laugh. “Long time, no speak.”

“What are you doing here, Nygma?” Jim asked as he turned around completely to face him.

Ed stepped forward and shrugged. “Just saying hello.”

“And why don’t I believe that?”

“Oh, perhaps because you know me so well.”

Ed grinned, and it only grew as he realised that Jim was trying his best not to smile. The latter coughed awkwardly and looked away. Ed took the opportunity to close the space between them so that there was barely any room between them.

Jim gulped as he chanced a look. It made it impossible for Ed to drop his smile, seeing Jim looking and acting this way, for once not being the one in control.

“You’re not my lead are you?” Jim asked.

“I”m afraid not.”

He sighed. “Figures they wouldn’t show. I mean, you didn’t…?”

Ed raised a brow. “Didn’t what? Bring you here under false pretence? Maybe got rid of your lead so I could have you to myself?”

There was that awkward cough again. “Well…”  
  
“Total coincidence,” Ed said, looking around. “Although, now we’ve run into each other…”

Jim gave him a curious look. “What?”

“Drinks?”

“Drinks?” Jim laughed a little. “Really?”

“Why not?”

“After everything that happened…”

Ed gave an amused look and turned away. As he headed towards the door he said, “I’ll be waiting outside. I don’t have my car, so you’ll have to drive.”

* * *

 

Jim still couldn’t believe he was sat in a bar with Edward Nygma, but more than that he couldn’t believe that he was actually having _fun_. There was still that underlying feeling that put him on edge. He wasn’t sure how safe he really felt being around Ed, the whole ride over had consisted primarily of Jim trying not to look too concerned that at any moment Ed would do something.

“You can relax,” Ed said. “I was angry at first, I mean, you’re a big reason why I was in Arkham, but I’m over it.”

“I’m supposed to believe that?” Jim said, snorting into his glass.

“Yes, but I know you won’t.”

Jim watched him carefully until Ed looked up. He seemed different. He had this confidence in him that partly made him more intimidating, but also just seemed to emphasise all the good things about Ed. He really didn’t seem like he was going to hurt him in any way.

That thought struck a chord in Jim. He looked down at his drink sadly before finishing it up. He set it down on the bar.

“I’m just going to get some fresh air.” He glanced at Ed who looked unsure. “I’ll be right back.”

He got up from his seat and quickly made his way towards the side door. It was much quieter out that side, he just needed a moment to process what was happening. He never expected to see Ed again, and it hurt more than he imagined.

Jim was able to lean against the wall and take a deep breath in peace. At least until the door opened up. He straightened up quickly and tried to compose himself. When he looked over he found Ed slowly shutting the door.

“I said I’d be right back.”

Once the door was shut Ed looked at him. He seemed to be contemplating something right before he walked towards Jim, closing the space between them and kissing him. Jim’s eyes grew wide. He didn’t kiss Ed back, but he didn’t move away either, his mind was too busy processing what was happening.

At the last moment, as Ed was pulling away, Jim kissed him back. His eyes drifted shut as Ed leaned into the kiss again. Jim’s hands gripped him shirt, pulling him in as closely as possible. Smiling into the kiss, Ed wrapped his arms around Jim.

“I, uh…” Jim said, pulling apart just enough to talk and no further.

“Lost for words, Detective?”

“A little,” he admitted.

He caught sight of Ed’s smile, and a thought hit him. He backed away, and Ed slowly let go of him. Jim shook his head, mumbling slightly to himself.

“I can’t do this.”

“Well, you did-”

“Well this is the last time,” Jim said, cutting him off.

“Jim…”

Ed’s voice was soft, quiet. It took a moment for Jim to realise that he was _sad_.

“You tried to kill me,” he said softly. “You killed people, I can’t just forget that.”

“You’ve killed people too,” Ed reminded.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you were going to kill me.”

There was a moments pause before Ed whispered, “I got it wrong.”

They watched each other carefully. Jim sighed and looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. It would be so easy to just leave, never look back. They hadn’t run into each other before now, he could probably go a long time before he saw Ed again, but for some reason Jim couldn’t move, to walk away.

Instead he gave a look that seemed to say ‘screw it’ right before he stepped back towards Ed, and pulled him down into another kiss. This time he took control and Ed seemed all too willing to let it happen. Jim pushed him up against the nearest wall and kissed him deeply, his tongue reaching out to play with Ed’s, who moaned enthusiastically in response.

As he pulled away Jim lightly nibbled Ed’s bottom lip. “Here. Same time tomorrow. First rounds on you.”

Before Ed could respond Jim let go of him and walked away. He had to force himself not to look back. If this was going to happen he didn’t want to get attached too quickly. The thought of losing Ed again felt like a punch to the gut, he couldn’t imagine what it would feel like if it actually happened again.

 


End file.
